


Scanned Together

by mitochondrials



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: A brief moment inbetween their hectic lifes as superheroes, Bucky tries to soothe Tony's medical anxieties via shameless flirting.





	Scanned Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/gifts).



> Written as part one of the several key exchanges happening in the 18+ WinterIron Discord Server. My prompt was: Cat.
> 
> Title was marvelously thought up by my giftee, Blue~.

Bucky tried not to jump when he felt Tony reach for his hand.

The hospital room was very chrome, rather than shiny and white, at least according to Tony. And that’s probably because Tony helped build it, seeing as they were in compound’s medical wing. Doctor Cho was prepping the CT machine as Tony was taking slow, deep breaths beside him.

Everyone was technically required to have various tests were done that went beyond the traditional medical exam. It was the other side of the coin of being a superhero, unfortunately. Especially in his and Tony’s case; Tony had his heart, and Bucky was stuck lumped with a knock-off brand super soldier serum that kept rejecting his prosthetic arms. (Hydra would remove it before returning him to cryo, from what he can remember.)

Doctor Cho had already administered the dye, as they liked to call it, into Tony’s spine. Now they were simply waiting.

Tony had wanted to go first, get it done with. He surprisingly didn’t argue or try to weasel his way out of it, and Bucky had a growing suspicion Tony was always this agreeable. Tony doted on Doctor Cho like no one else, perhaps besides Pepper and Rhodes. (And Bruce. But Bucky hadn’t been able to meet Bruce just yet. He was open to opinion.) But a certain someone probably needed to believe they were Tony’s shining example of proper self-care, and if otherwise would fight tooth and nail about it because they’re an enormous hypocrite.  (AKA: Steve.)

“Hey,” Bucky said, “You good? You can’t tell me that hurts, can you?” Because it really didn’t, not to him. Doctor Cho had to use a thicker needle, sure. But it barely felt like anything more than a prick.  After what Hydra had done to him, he had a good tolerance to pain.

It helped, too, of course, that Doctor Cho made him feel safe. Just like he could tell she made Tony feel safe.

Tony chuckled, “Nah. Just, you know, big terrifying machine and small cramped places.”

“Ah, I do know. Your favorite.” Bucky smiled, leaning down to brush his nose against Tony’s neck, making Tony jolt in mild surprise. “I’m sure you think all sorts of naughty thoughts about me.” He kissed Tony’s neck.

“Oh, yes. About how I’m going to eat the last of your ice cream when you not looking, and then blame it on Tasha just because then I can watch her try to kill you.”

“See, you just wanna see me get all sweaty and bulge my muscles.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I’d hate to scar poor Helen by having to scan me with a raging hard-on, thank you,” Tony said, leaning down so he could catch Bucky’s lips with his, trying not to grin deviously.

Doctor Cho snorted in the background. “It wouldn’t be a first.”

“Hah!” Bucky cheered, pulling away to sit straight again.

“Not sure who she’s talking about,” Tony said, crossing his arms.“For once, not you,” Bucky assured, already saving that thought for later. (Because it either had to be Clint or Steve … or Lang. It’d be funnier if it was Cling or Steve, however, so Bucky kept his hopes up.)

“And, all ready to go Mr. Stark.” Doctor Cho said. Then, once she and Bucky managed to guide Tony into position laying on his back, ready for the machine to be switched on, she also said, “I’m sure if you're patient you’ll get your answer, Mr. Barnes. Once Stark’s all better he’ll be returning to his favorite post as my medical lackey so I can finish bigger and more prevalent projects.”

Tony full on laughed, deep and warm. “I can’t tell you how delighted I am, Doctor Cho.” They all knew it was only temporary until Tony hired on more staff, again, after the last mission. It didn’t matter. Tony wouldn’t have much to do for a couple days, anyway. They all needed their rest, and Tony needed something to keep his attention away from the workshop.

Bucky was just glad they managed to help Tony feel less anxious, even if for a small moment. The scan was quick and painless, and Tony was back next to him, kissing his cheek as they walked out the door through the hall to check on Steve.

He and Tony, uh, sorta owned him an explanation about the months the two of them had been dating without bothering to tell anyone. (Funny how that didn’t bother Tony in the slightest bit; Bucky loved it.)

 


End file.
